$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {2} & {3} \\ {3} & {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {2} & {2} \\ {-1} & {1} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}-{0} & {2}-{2} & {3}-{2} \\ {3}-{-1} & {2}-{1} & {-2}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {0} & {1} \\ {4} & {1} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$